The Wrath of Hermione Granger
by PrankingRulez123
Summary: Hermione loves her brother she really does but Harry James Potter is going to be the death of her someday. Harry just wants to annoy his sister and the avengers well they just want to escape.


**The Wrath of Hermione Granger**

Hermione's P.O.V.

Hermione Granger loved her family especially her darling brother Hadrian or Harry James Potter or like he like to call himself god's gift to her and she likes to call him Hells spawn. But she loves him she really does. She constantly worries about him and anyone who tries and hurt him finds out pretty quickly how much she cares for him. So when she found out her brother who is staying with people who were meant to protect him (though he does not know about that). Was injured, well she was out for blood. Then she found out that it was because of his problem that she has tried to get rid of (yes she even resorted to physical methods) namely, his saving people thing. Well she was ready to put him on her knee and make his bottom raw with her hand while yelling at him to not be so stupid. That is why she was storming her way up avenger tower to the very top were JARVIS informed her that her brother currently was healing.

She burst into the room not bothering with etiquette; her brother was lying on the couch blood soaked clothes still on with his eyes closed. The rest of the avengers were lying around from the ground to the floor and jumped up when the door burst open, ready to protect their charge. She just stared at them her face void of all emotions other than her eyes that blazed in fury; they all turned ashen grey and sat back down quietly avoiding her accusing eyes. She swiftly marched over to harry, took a deep breath and yelled…..

Harry P.O.V.

I'm just lying on the couch when I hear the door open the avengers shift then slowly stop moving and breathing at all. My sisters here, I thought with resignation, that's the only explanation only one person can silence all the avengers especially Tony Stark without saying a word I thought. Suddenly I had idea, let's have some fun with my dear sister.

No one's P.O.V.

"You idiot "his eyes slowly opened smirking at her. She just glared back; he slowly got up stretching out his used and abused muscles, purposely ignoring her. They were each a force of nature everyone knew that, Hermione with her brown bushy hair pulled back into a somehow elegant bun, her honey-brown eyes always seemingly ablaze with emotion. Her face heart shaped and had aristocratic high cheek bones and ruby red lips pursed. Mixed with her golden tan and red dress that flattered her curvy shape she looked almost ablaze. Then there's harry the complete opposite with his back length ebony black hair that was pulled back loosely with a green ribbon, pieces of hair pulled out to frame his face. His face heart shaped with full pink lips, his eyes were a forest green and were as cold as ice chilling you, piercing your soul. His body was slim like his sisters, he is a touch shorter than her and together they turned plenty of heads in their direction when they're out. Not just because of their stunning ethereal beauty but for their power you can taste it in the air when they are around, they are dangerous. A combination of fire and ice.

"Hey sis what's up" Hadrian says causing her to redden,

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING" she roars at him.

"Hey now it's not like I planned on getting hurt sis, I don't wake up in the morning and say to myself what can I do today to almost die" Hadrian says defensively,

"Hadrian, it would not surprise me if you did" Hermione mutters.

Hadrian starts to release an indignant answer but then stops... and smirks. All the avengers knew what that smirk meant, Hadrian's about cause trouble, they know that smirk from experience. Everyone should duck and cover or beg for his forgiveness.

"You know mione you don't look as good in the dress as the other one what happened to that dress again" Hadrian 'innocently' asks.

"I couldn't wear it as you decided to burn it at your annual bonfire"

"Hey you glued the keys to my piano down, you defiled my sacred piano retaliation was needed"

"You threw me into the lake, when I was wearing my FAVOURITE dress!"

"You sneaked up on me"

"You're an airhead"

"Says you Miss Physcopath"

"Yes says me dandelion head"

"That didn't even hurt little miss vain"

"Me little my Chihuahua is taller than you"

"I make up for my height with my personality"

"Oh yeah personality, I'll show you personality"

She starts punching him, he punches back, she wacks him, and he smacks her back. Then she jumps on his back causing him to crumple to the ground,

"How much do you weigh, are you part elephant or something" He asks his voice muffled by the carpet.

She rolls him over and they start grappling with on the floor with each other, occasionally throwing insults:

"Ugly "

"Fire-breath"

"Has your mirror broken yet?"

"Has yours runaway"

"Dreamer"

"Physco"

"You're stupid saving thing"

"Have you ever heard of breath mints?"

Having had enough with the petty fight Mione smacks him on the head, knees him in the stomach and rolls on top of him, pinning him to the carpeted floor of the avenger's tower.

"You are going to be the death of me Hadrian"

He smiles "I know"

"Immature brat from hell"

He just pokes his tongue out and starts playing with her hair, she smiles and puts her head on his chest. She loves him, she will always love him. He is her brother they comforted each other during their lows and laughed through their highs. They are brother and sister. Forever.

The avengers slowly started filing out shaking their heads at the two lying on the ground. They all froze when a voice clearly feminine said,

"I am finished with my brother, but I have not even started with you lot"

But that's another story.


End file.
